


It's Been So Long

by kenezbian



Series: Burnvin/Burnay/Burndanvin Universe [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's back in the States after 3 years and Burnie missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been So Long

“Gavin, could I see you in my office for a minute?” Burnie asked, leaning out the door to call out to the Brit.

Gavin’s mouth hung open and he motioned to the door. “I gotta meet Geoff, he’s giving me a ride home.”

“I already texted him saying I’d give you a ride tonight. I need to talk to you.” He disappeared into the office again and Gavin pursed his lips. He’d been back for a couple weeks now, everything had been settled with the lawyers, what was so pressing?

He shrugged and looked around the building for a moment before heading into the office. He heard the door shut downstairs; they were the last two men in the building. It was strange for it to be so quiet.

The blond walked into the office and shut the door behind him out of habit. “What’s up, Burnie?”

The older man was standing in the middle of the office, facing away from Gavin, his hands in his pockets. “I’m glad you’re back, Gavino.”

“I’m glad I’m back too,” he replied warily. “I really missed Austin… and Rooster Teeth.”

“And me?” Burnie didn’t turn around.

“Of course, you’re one of my best friends, why wouldn’t I miss you?”

“I don’t think you understand, sweetheart.” His voice was quiet and rumbled in his throat. Familiar feelings stirred in the pit of Gavin’s stomach, ones he hadn’t felt in years, and his heart raced, his palms got sweaty, and he swallowed loudly.

Burnie peeked over his shoulder and smirked when he saw the blush form on Gavin’s cheeks. “Did you miss me?” he asked again, more firmly this time.

“Yes,” Gavin choked out. “And you?”

Burnie turned around and cracked a big smile. “Of course I missed my little cumslut,” he said in a sing-song tone, “I thought you’d be the one to approach me.”

“It’s been three years. I didn’t know if you felt the same way anymore.”

The bigger man was suddenly in front of Gavin, standing as close as he could without touching him, leaning down and nearly pressing his lips to his ear. “Why do you think I fought to get you back to me?” he murmured.

The younger man moaned at the hot breath on his ear and his knees wobbled. Burnie chuckled and snaked a hand around Gavin’s skinny waist and pressed their bodies fully together, and wasn’t surprised at the erection pressing into his thigh.  
“You haven’t changed a bit,” he whispered to him.

Gavin shook his head. “No, I haven’t. But I haven’t had the chance to tell you that you look amazing.” He ran a hand absentmindedly up Burnie’s arm and cupped his cheek. “Skinny looks good on you.”

Burnie pressed his free hand over Gavin’s and chuckled. “Stop trying to flatter me. Do you want this? Or would you rather wait a little longer, until we get into the groove again?”

“No, no, I’ve waited for you long enough. I’m ready.”

That was all the encouragement Burnie needed. He grabbed Gavin by the collar of his purple polo shirt and roughly kissed him, and the blond wound his arms around his neck as he opened his mouth and their tongues met.

Burnie backed Gavin into the wall, narrowly missing a table, then laughed into his mouth as he felt him instinctively kick off his shoes. He reached for the Englishman’s fly and undid the button and zipper, then pushed down his pants and underwear in one fell swoop.

Gavin moaned loudly as Burnie palmed his half-hard cock. He wanted to tell him just how much he missed their encounters, how no one could touch him like he could, how he was so glad when Burnie wanted him to come back permanently, but the words wouldn’t form. All he could get out were a series of whines and grunts.

Burnie knew what he meant anyway.

The older man stepped back for a moment and pre-emptively undid his own jeans before pulling a small bottle of lube from his pocket where he must’ve stashed it earlier in the day. He cracked it open and squeezed a little onto his fingers, then tossed the bottle aside and approached Gavin again.

Gavin pulled a foot out of his jeans and hooked it over Burnie’s left elbow, who then braced his hand against the wall. He locked his green eyes with Burnie’s blue ones, and his mouth dropped open slowly as his lover slid a slick finger into him.

“Burnie,” he moaned, trying valiantly to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. He loved the eye contact but it was so hard to maintain when his prostate was getting stroked by someone as familiar with him as Burnie was.

The brunet slid a second finger in, then a third, and he bit his lip as Gavin’s head leaned back and bumped the wall. He could see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed and Burnie sighed.

When Gavin began writhing on his fingers, he slowly withdrew them and set him down. The Brit leaned forward and pushed Burnie’s pants to his knees for him, then watched as the older man pumped himself a couple times first.

He grabbed Gavin by the hips and lifted him easily; skinny legs with jeans hanging off one ankle wrapped around his waist and hooked against each other on his lower back. “Hang on,” Burnie said quietly, and Gavin nodded once, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Burnie pressed the lithe body into the wall behind him, effectively freeing his hands. He reached under one of Gavin’s legs and lined up his head with Gavin’s entrance, then pushed against it slowly. “Are you sure?” he asked again.

Gavin nodded, then hollered as Burnie pushed down on his hips and slid into him completely. His head fell forward onto Burnie’s chest and he couldn’t do a thing but moan into his shirt, immeasureable ecstasy sweeping through him.

“Look at me,” Burnie commanded, but Gavin didn’t lift his head. The bigger man wrapped a hand around Gavin’s throat and pushed his head into the wall. “I said _look at me_.”

Gavin’s eyes were wide with lust and he could barely manage the eye contact; his eyes kept going unfocused. Burnie snickered. “You are such a little slut. I haven’t even started fucking you yet and you look like you’re going to pass out.”

He felt Gavin twist his hands into his shirt and he felt the noises in his throat better than he heard them. He wasn’t hurting him, could never hurt him, but the smaller man always liked the possessive nature of Burnie’s hand on his neck and he knew he had his attention.

“Tell me,” he moaned as he gave a tiny stroke.

“I missed you,” Gavin whined, “I missed you so much and I need you so bad, Burns, please.”

Burnie reached between them with his free hand and grabbed Gavin’s cock, thumbing over the slit and spreading around the drop of precum that had formed.

Gavin moaned and rutted his hips up into Burnie’s hand. “Please, please, Burnie, don’t do this.”

“Say it.” Burnie’s eyes lit up with a fire Gavin knew could only mean one thing.

“Mi-cool,” he drawled out in his Oxford accent. “Mi-cool, please, fuck me.”

That did it. Burnie pulled backwards and thrust into Gavin hard, and Gavin’s eyes rolled back into his head. Both men moaned loudly as the pace quickened, and it wasn’t long before Gavin’s little thrusts became erratic, signaling his imminent release.

Burnie’s muscle memory kicked in, and without thinking about it (not that he could think straight anyway), he deftly pulled back Gavin’s foreskin and exposed the sensitive knob, listening to Gavin’s moans turn to shouts and whines as he got closer and closer.

Finally, the blond choked on one of them and that was Burnie’s signal to let go of his throat and catch the shot in his palm before it landed on someone’s shirt.

Gavin’s panting turned into humming as he came down from his orgasm, opening his eyes and locking them with Burnie’s once again as he adjusted his grip.

“Okay,” he said, and Burnie nodded once and began thrusting harder and deeper.

Gavin chewed on his lip as he felt Burnie get closer, and as much as he wanted to close his eyes and snuggle into the man as he came, he didn’t. Burnie liked to look into his lover’s eyes as he went off and Gavin had to fight to stay present for him.

It only took a couple thrusts before Burnie was shooting deep inside him, and as he finished Gavin pulled him in for a kiss.

They sat still for some moments, then Burnie slipped out and slowly lowered Gavin’s legs to the floor. Once he was sure the younger man was steady on his feet, he reached over to the table and grabbed a box of Kleenex and held it out to Gavin.

“Thanks,” he said, pulling out several. Burnie pulled out a few as well and set the box down.

They cleaned up, hid the evidence, helped each other fix their clothes, and then laughed as they realized just how second-nature this had become on Gavin’s previous trip to the States.

“I guess old habits really do die hard,” Burnie mumbled mostly to himself.

“I don’t think old habits die at all,” Gavin replied, leaning up to kiss Burnie on the cheek. “Wanna get a beer?”

“You buyin’?” Burnie raised an eyebrow.

Gavin thought about it for a minute, then nodded. “Yeah, I’ll buy tonight. C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
